Ichiban no Takaramono Sequel of Hotarubi No Mori E
by Nadin88
Summary: Sekarang Jungkook sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Seoul University. Namun siapa sangka jika disana Jungkook akan bertemu dengan seorang playboy yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan V. Bagaimana kisah Jungkook selanjutnya? /"Jangan samakan dirimu dengannya. Kau bukan dia" – Jungkook/ VKOOK & YOONMIN / It's YAOI / R n R?


Title : Ichiban no Takaramono

Author : Nadin

Main cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung

Support cast : Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, other

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Comedy, dll

Rating : T

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : FF ini adalah sequel dari Hotarubi No Mori E. Maaf karena ngepost nya kelamaan. Abis di tengah jalan idenya langsung ilang begitu saja -_- Masih inget ceritanya gak? -_- kalo lupa baca lagi deh. Cerita ini murni dari otak author, kalau ada kesamaan cerita atau tokoh itu hanya kebetulan semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Sekarang Jungkook sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Seoul University. Namun siapa sangka jika disana Jungkook akan bertemu dengan seorang playboy yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan V. Bagaimana kisah Jungkook selanjutnya? /"Jangan samakan dirimu dengannya. Kau bukan dia" – Jungkook/**

 **Warning : It's YAOI. Gak suka? Tinggalkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh ya, rekomendasi dari author ni ya, kalo sampai ke konflik dengerin lagu yang judulnya Release My Soul. Soundtracknya gak sesuai sama judulnya -_- Author gak tau siapa penyanyinya. Yang pernah nonton Guilty Crown pasti tau. Pokoknya rekomendasi banget deh buat di download. Gilak, lagunya enak plus artinya dalem banget . Apalagi lagunya dijadiin soundtrack pas akhir-akhir Inori & Shu mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan Tokyo, tapi akhirnya Inori malah mati trus Shunya jadi buta T.T uuh.. pengen nangis kalo inget episode itu u.u Sayang anime sebagus itu harus sad ending n Gara-gara keasyikan nonton anime malah kelamaan nyelesaiin ni FF -_- maklum, lagi kebanjiran anime.**

 **Oke, cukup curcolnya. Sorry for Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ige mwoya?" Jungkook melotot melihat stofmap milik Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin pun hanya cengengesan.

"Hehehe… kenapa Kookie?"

"Yak, kupikir kau akan memilih jurusan seni sama sepertiku, kenapa kau malah mengambil jurusan perfilman?"

"Hehehe… Tadinya aku juga mau mengambil jurusan seni. Tapi, kau tahu kan kebiasaanku yang suka menonton film. Eits.. Dunia perfilman juga termasuk seni loh. Setiap kali aku menonton film, terutama film action, bayangan tentang adegan-adegan itu selalu terngiang dikepalaku. Dan rasanya aku ingin segera mengembangkan ide-ide itu secara langsung. Tenang saja, jika aku sudah menjadi sutradara sekaligus produser terkenal, kau akan kurekrut menjadi artisku."

"Haish… Kau tahu kan aku tak tertarik dengan hal itu. Kupikir dari Junior High School sampai universitas kita kan selalu sekelas." Jungkook memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Ayolah Kookie, kita hanya beda jurusan. Kita masih satu universitas kan? Kita masih bisa pulang sama-sama. Lagipula…." Jimin memotong ucapannya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Dan tentu saja Jungkook heran dengan Jimin yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tunggu, kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kupikir kau tak pernah peduli dengan yang seperti itu. Yak, ceritakan padaku."

"Haish… aku juga manusia yang punya perasaan Kookie. Eum… Bagaimana ya?"

"Ayolah, kau sahabatku kan. Iya kan, iya kan." Jungkook mulai memasang aegyonya. Dengan hal seperti ini mau tidak mau Jimin harus menuruti permintaan Jungkook.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tahu namja manis yang sekelas dengan kita waktu ospek kemarin? Yang duduk di pojok depan."

"Nugu?"

"Eum…. Oops, kelasku dimulai 5 menit lagi. Sampai jumpa Kookie." Jimin pun meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Yak…! Setidaknya beritahu aku siapa namanya. PARK JIMIN….! Haish…" Karena sudah ditinggalkan oleh Jimin, mau tak mau Jungkook harus masuk ke kelasnya dan mulai mencari teman baru. Setidaknya menunggu kelas dimulai 15 menit lagi di dalam kelas lebih baik daripada hanya duduk ditaman. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri fakultas seni yang cukup besar itu. Setelah menanyai beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat, akhirnya Jungkook menemukan kelasnya. Kelasnya masih sepi dan hanya terdapat beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang mengobrol maupun membaca. Jungkook memilih bangku dekat jendela nomor 3. Ia mendudukkan dirinya lalu mengambil bukunya dan membacanya. Tanpa ia sadari seorang namja berjalan kearahnya.

"Permisi." Jungkook pun menoleh. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat itu. Matanya membulat sempurna seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dan ia melihat V.

"V hyung… Tidak mungkin…" Jungkook berguman pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh namja itu. Kening namja itu mengkerut.

"V hyung? Siapa dia? Maaf, kau salah orang." Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Dia pikir ia benar-benar melihat V hidup lagi. Jungkook memperhatikan penampilan namja itu, dia menggendong tas ransel bermerk terkenal di bahu kirinya. Rambutnya berwarna oranye dan sangatlah mencolok diantara mahasiswa lain yang kebanyakan berambut blonde atau cokelat. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun sangat stylish dan bermerk. Sangat berbeda dengan V yang penampilannya sederhana.

"Ah, benar. Kau tidak mungkin dia." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan merunduk. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan itu membuat namja disampingnya itu heran.

"Memangnya siapa namja bernama V itu? Apa wajahnya mirip denganku? Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?" Jungkook menggeleng.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Baiklah, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman, kuperkenalkan diriku baik-baik." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Jungkook pun membalas uluran tangan dari namja itu.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung. Namja paling berbakat di Yonsei High School dan yang paling tampan di Seoul. Atau biasa disebut dengan Pangeran Yonsei."

' _Namja ini terlewat narsis. Dia memang bukan V hyung.'_

"Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook melepaskan tangannya. Setelah itu terdengar bisik-bisik para yeoja yang terdengar di kelas itu.

"Itukah Kim Taehyung? Murid Yonsei High School yang sangat berbakat itu?"

"Pangeran Yonsei. Gosip itu memang benar. Dan dia kuliah di sini."

"Dia memang sangat tampan."

"Aku tak menyangka akan sekelas dengannya."

"Ya tuhan, ini seperti mimpi."

"Kyaaa… Mimpi apa aku semalam.."

Begitulah pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan para yeoja itu pada Taehyung. Dengan percaya diri Taehyung pun menoleh kearah yeoja-yeoja itu dan melambaikan tangannya lengkap dengan senyum mematikannya. Yang tentu saja membuat yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak histeris seketika.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian nona-nona. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik nantinya."

"Kyaaaaaa….. Tentu.." Taehyung kembali menoleh kearah Jungkook dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku cukup terkenal kan?"

"Eum... Yah." Jungkook kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Oh, ya satu lagi." Jungkook kembali menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Itu tempat dudukku."

"UWAAAA…. Aku ceroboh. Maaf." Dengan refleks Jungkook langsung berdiri dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ow, ow, ow… Tak perlu, tak apa."

"Tidak, tidak. Maafkan aku."

"Kalau kau memang menyukai bangku itu, aku bisa pindah."

"Tak perlu. Ini bangkumu dan aku yang akan pindah." Jungkook hendak pergi namun langsung ditahan oleh Taehyung dan menekan bahu Jungkook agar Jungkook kembali duduk.

"Duduklah Jeon Jungkook."

"Tapi, kau-"

"Tak apa, aku ada di belakangmu." Taehyung mengambil beberapa bukunya yang ada di laci meja itu dan pindah tempat duduk tepat dibelakang Jungkook.

"Beres, kan."

"Oh, eum… baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam kuliah pun sudah usai. Semua mahasiswa pun mulai keluar dari kelas dan menyisakan Jungkook yang masih mengerjakan sesuatu. Ia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang baru saja berdering. Ada satu pesan masuk dan itu dari Jimin.

 _From : Jiminie_

 _Aku sudah selesai. Kutunggu kau di kantin._

Jungkook pun melihat kesekelilingnya. Dan dikelas itu hanya ada dirinya dan tas Taehyung yang masih berada di meja.

' _Taehyung belum kembali dari toilet?'_

Jungkookpun mulai mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimkan pesannya ke Jimin.

 _To : Jiminie_

 _Tunggulah aku sekitar 5 menit lagi, ada yang masih kukerjakan._

Setelah mengirim pesannya, ia kembali fokus pada buku tebal yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan berdiri diambang pintu.

"Permisi." Jungkook menoleh.

"Dimana bangku Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook menunjuk kearah belakangnya.

"Dibelakangku." Namja itu mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah bangku yang ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook merasa pernah melihat wajah namja itu. Ia mencoba mengingatnya lagi. Dan ia teringat dengan perkatan Jimin.

' _Namja manis yang duduk di pojok depan. Tak salah lagi, pasti dia yang dimaksud Jimin.'_

"Oh ya, eum..." Namja itu pun menoleh.

"Kemarin saat ospek kita satu kelas kan? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jungkook to the point.

"Min Yoongi." Jungkook hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga ingin tahu tentangmu. Namamu?"

"Jeon Jungkook."

"Baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu Jungkook. Tapi, kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Hanya mengerjakan sesuatu. Oh ya, dimana Taehyung? Dia belum kembali dari toilet?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Setelah namja itu pergi, Jungkook kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantin, Jimin menghabiskan lemon tea nya dengan sedikit kesal. Pasalnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak segera datang. Jimin kembali memakan makanannya. Ini adalah makanan ketiga yang sudah Jimin pesan. Awalnya Jimin ingin mengajak Jungkook makan bersama, tapi karena ia sudah sangat lapar, akhirnya ia memakannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang dengan wajah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Yak. 5 menit apanya, ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Jimin.

"Hehehe… Mian mian. Wow, kau makan berapa porsi?"

"Tiga porsi. Jangan banyak Tanya, aku sangat lapar. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan bersama disini."

"Hehehe.. aku terlalu lama ya" Jungkook kembali cengengesan.

"Haish… Lupakan saja. Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Oh ya, kau berhutang cerita padaku Park Jimin."

"Haish, kau masih mengingatnya ternyata."

"Tentu saja. Ini kejadian langka yang dialami oleh sahabatku. Oh ya, namanya Min Yoongi kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya, tadi aku bertemu dengannya dan sempat berkenalan dengannya."

"Manis kan? Tentu saja pilihanku tak mungkin salah. Dari luar dia terlihat dingin, tapi sepertinya dia baik. Dan… Salah satu alasanku masuk jurusan perfilman adalah dia." Jimin mulai tersenyum sendiri.

"Selamat untukmu. Tapi…" Jungkook kembali mengingat Taehyung. Tentu saja wajahnya mengingatkannya pada V. Walaupun sifat mereka berbeda, tetap saja kemiripan wajahnya hampir 98%. Raut mukanya langsung berubah.

"Wae? Kau kenapa?" Jungkook pung menggeleng.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh ayolah… Sekarang kau yang berhutang cerita padaku." Jungkook menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Kau ingat temanku yang ada di Busan? Yang selalu kuceritakan padamu."

"Oh, cinta pertamamu. Namja yang bernama V itu? Kau bilang dia sudah pergi."

"Ya, aku melihat orang yang sangat mirip dengannya."

"Jinjayo? Nugu? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wajahnya itu."

"Dia satu kelas denganku. Namanya Kim Taehyung." Jimin langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Mwo?! Tunggu, tunggu. Kim Taehyung? Orang super menyebalkan yang disebut-sebut sebagai pangeran Yonsei itu?"

"Eh? Kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Ya, saat lomba Dance Competition setahun yang lalu dia menjadi sainganku. Lalu apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula, Taehyung berbeda dengan V hyung."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Kalau kau tidak makan, ayo pulang. Temani aku ke toko buku."

"Arraseo."

.

.

.

.

.

Di taman belakang universitas, Yoongi tengah duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi taman disana. Earphone terpasang ditelinganya dan tangannya sibuk membalikkan halaman pada buku tebal yang dibawanya saat ini. Sampai seseorang berteriak dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yoongi-ya…!" Ternyata itu Taehyung. Yoongi melepaskan salah satu earphonenya yang menempel di telinga kirinya.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Dan akhirnya Jin memutuskanku. Ini pertama kalinya aku diputuskan, bukan memutuskan. Sial, beraninya dia memutuskanku."

"Itu karma untukmu Kim Taehyung."

"Haish… Aku sudah berhenti menjadi seorang playboy, tapi tak kusangka akhirnya malah seperti ini. Kukira aku akan terus bersama Jin nantinya. Haish… Padahal aku sudah mencoba setia padanya."

"Dengan ini, setidaknya ketika kau akan mulai mempermainkan perasaan seseorang lagi, kau akan berpikir dua kali."

"Aku kan sudah berhenti menjadi playboy. Aku sudah berubah."

"Tapi kau masih suka tebar pesona. Apalagi di depan para yeoja."

"Aku tidak tebar pesona. Aku memang sudah tampan dari lahir."

"Tsk. Kalau aku menjadi salah satu namjachingumu, kurasa aku akan memutuskanmu dalam satu hari."

"Kejam."

"Kenyataan memang pahit. Ini tasmu." Yoongi menyodorkan tas milik Taehyung.

"Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik Min Yoongi. Coba kalau aku punya namjachingu yang baik sepertimu."

"Berlebihan."

"Dan, oh. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjadi namjachinguku?"

 _Duukk_

"Awww…." Taehyung meringis setelah mendapatkan buku tebal milik Yoongi mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jangan harap itu akan terjadi Kim Taehyung."

"Haish.. aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Terserah." Yoongi kembali membaca bukunya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bangkuku?"

"Itu mudah. Kelasmu sudah sepi dan hanya ada Jungkook. Aku bertanya padanya."

"Hanya ada Jungkook? Sedang apa dia?"

"Katanya mengerjakan sesuatu." Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Jeon Jungkook. Hmm… Menarik."

"Mwoya? Jangan-jangan kau akan menjadikan dia mangsamu berikutnya? Haish.. Sadarlah Kim Taehyung, kau baru saja dapat karma."

"Yak. Apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku sudah berubah. Aku hanya penasaran dengannya."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui darinya?"

"Semuanya. Termasuk masa lalunya."

"Terlalu kepo."

"Biarkan saja. Kau tahu…."

"Tidak."

"Haish, aku belum selesai bicara."

"Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Aku penasaran, saat dia pertama kali melihatku, dia seperti melihat seseorang di masa lalunya. Dia bahkan langsung memanggilku 'V hyung'"

"Mungkin kau mirip dengan orang bernama V itu."

"Tapi… Apa dia lebih tampan dariku? Tidak mungkin." Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Haish.. Masih saja."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan."

"Eum… Entahlah, tapi rasanya aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang namja itu. Termasuk kehidupan masa lalunya."

"Segalanya? Ayolah Kim Taehyung, kau hanya orang lain baginya. Kau bukan siapa-siapa dan kau tak berhak mengorek informasi tentang kehidupan masa lalunya."

"Setidaknya aku bisa memulai langkah awal dengan menjadi temannya."

"Terserah. Aku mau pulang." Yoongi pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Yak. Tunggu aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Jungkook langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Matanya menerawang ke atas. Jungkook teringat dengan namja yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. Kim Taehyung. Bayangan tentang V kembali muncul di ingatannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook kembali merasakan sakit di dada kirinya. Rasa-rasanya Jungkook ingin kembali ke masa-masa tahun sebelumnya ketika ia masih bermain di hutan bersama V. Jungkook beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil topeng rubah berwarna putih yang sering dipakai V dulu. Bulir-bulir air mata pun turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dipeluknya topeng itu dengan sangat erat seakan bisa melepasnya kerinduanya pada sosok yang sangat istimewa baginya.

"V hyung… Aku merindukanmu." Jungkook berguman di sela-sela tangisnya. Malam ini ia ingin melepaskan perasaannya. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur sampai pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah berdiri di halte tempat ia biasa menunggu bus. Ini sudah 30 menit Jungkook menunggu tetapi bus yang biasa ia tunggu tidak menampakkan diri. Mungkin terjebak macet, batinnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil ferrari hitam berhenti di depannya kaca mobil itu pun terbuka menampilkan seorang namja berkacamata hitam dengan rambut oranye melambaikan tangannya.

"Taehyung?" Taehyung melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum ke arah Jungkook.

"Pagi, Kook. Butuh tumpangan?"

"Ah, tak usah. Aku akan menunggu bus saja."

"Hey, ayo naiklah. Ini sudah siang."

"Sebentar lagi busnya juga datang." Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak yakin, ia hanya tak enak dengan Taehyung.

"Kau mau menghukummu?"

"Tidak sih."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo naik."

"Aku tidak enak. Nanti penggemarmu di universitas cemburu padaku."

"Kau temanku kan?"

"Eum… Tentu."

"Yoongi juga sudah berkali-kali berada di mobilku. Sudahlah, ayo naik."

"Tapi…" Taehyung pun turun dan menarik Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mau tidak mau Jungkook pun masuk ke dalam mobil ketika Taehyung membukakan pintu untuknya. Taehyung langsung menancap pedal gas dan meluncur ke universitas.

"Gomawo." Taehyung melirik kearah Jungkook dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Aku selalu baik pada temanku." Jungkook pun hanya tersenyum paksa. Beberapa menit setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening. Ini yang Jungkook tak suka. Ia tak nyaman dengan suasana canggung seperti ini. Meskipun wajah Taehyung mirip dengan V, Jungkook belum bisa akrab dengannya. Jungkook merasa nyaman jika bersama V, tapi merasa canggung dengan Taehyung. Entahlah, Jungkook juga tak tahu. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung pun membuka suara.

"Kau tinggal di kompleks Daegu?" Jungkook menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Yah."

"Kau naik bus setiap hari?"

"Begitulah." Setelah itu pun tak ada pembicaraan lagi sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di Seoul University. Setelah Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya, Jungkook langsung turun dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Taehyung.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

"Sama-sama. Kau ke kelas saja dulu, aku mau ke kelas Yoongi."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." Setelah Jungkook pergi, Taehyung pun berjalan berlainan arah dengan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kelasnya, Yoongi tengah membaca buku dengan tenang di mejanya. Sampai seseorang datang dan duduk di meja depannya dengan posisi menghadap Yoongi dan tersenyum kearahnya. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan membaca bukunya dan menatap namja itu dengan heran.

"Hai." Sapa namja itu.

"Park Jimin? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memandangimu." Jawaban sederhana yang membuat Yoongi langsung speechless seketika.

"Pergilah." Yoongi pun kembali membaca bukunya. Kali ini ia mengangkat buku tepat didepan wajahnya agar tak bisa melihat Jimin yang tersenyum konyol kearahnya. Namun Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman. Satu menit kemudian Yoongi kembali menurunkan bukunya dari depan wajahnya dan melihat kearah namja yang masih tersenyum kearahnya. Namja itu mengubah posisinya menjadi bertopang dagu dengan satu tangan. Yoongi akui namja ini cukup tampan dan manis secara bersamaan dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih disini? Mrs. Yoon belum datang."

"Kau membuatku tidak konsentrasi membaca."

"Apa aku terlalu tampan sampai membuatmu gugup seperti itu?" Pipi Yoongi tiba-tiba memanas.

"Haish. Pergilah."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan-" Tiba-tiba ucapan Yoongi terpotong mendengan suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya.

"Yoongi-ya…." Jimin pun menoleh. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama terkejut.

"Kim Taehyung" / "Park Jimin." Ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Menggoda temanku?" Taehyung menatap tajam kearah Jimin.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lalu, sedang apa kau disini? Ini bukan kelasmu." Jimin pun menatap balik Taehyung dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku ada urusan dengan Yoongi." Taehyung pun menatap kearah Yoongi yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Yoongi-ya, titipanku."

"Ini." Yoongi menyodorkan sebuah box kecil dengan beberapa CD kepada Taehyung. Taehyung pun mengambilnya.

"Dia bilang itu untukmu." Taehyung menganguk.

"Baiklah, sampaikan terima kasihku padanya. Hey kau." Taehyung beralih menatap Jimin dengan tajam. Jimin juga membalasnya.

"Awas kalau kau macam-macam dengannya." Taehyung pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan bangku Yoongi.

"Hey… Itu Kim Taehyung….."

"Wah… Dia benar-benar tampan…"

"Kyaaaaa…."

Suara teriakan para yeoja mulai terdengar di kelas itu. Taehyung keluar dari kelas Yoongi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada fans-fansnya. Yoongi kembali mencibir.

"Haish… masih saja."

"Sok tampan. Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ya begitulah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, untuk tugas kali ini kalian harus membuat laporan tentang seni yang ada di negara kita. Mau ambil seni lukis, seni tari, seni teater atau yang lainnya terserah. Yang penting minggu depan harus sudah selesai"

"Nde."

"Kalian boleh mengerjakannya secara kelompok tapi ingat, laporan dibuat secara individu dan jangan sampai ada yang sama. Jika aku menemukan laporan yang sama maka keduanya akan ku beri nilai D. Paham."

"Nde."

"Baik, pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Selamat siang."

"Siang " Setelah menjawab salam dari yang keluar, semua mahasiswa yang ada di ruangan itu pun bergegas keluar bersama temannya masing-masing. Taehyung yang berada di bangku belakang Jungkook menepuk bahu Jungkook hingga membuat namja manis bergigi kelinci itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Hey Kook, mau membuat proposal bersamaku?" Jungkook pun berfikir sejenak.

"Eum… Boleh saja. Tapi seni apa yang akan kita ambil?"

"Bagaimana kalau seni tari? Dance."

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga ingin mengambil itu."

"Yosh, aku kenal seseorang yang sekarang merupakan pelatih dance profesional. Kalau kau mau, besok hari Sabtu kuajak kesana."

"Oke."

"Jika sewaktu-waktu aku ingin menghubungimu, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Tiba-tiba Jungkook pun terkejut. Matanya membulat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung yang melihatnya juga ikut terkejut melihat ekspresi yang super menggemaskan di depan matanya.

"Eum…. Keberatan ya?" tanya Taehyung dengan hati-hati.

"Eh? T-Tidak… Tidak…" Jungkook menjawab dengan tergagap dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik." Setelah itu Jungkook pun mengambil ponselnya dan memberikan nomornya pada Taehyung.

"Eum… Sudah ya, temanku menungguku. Sampai jumpa." Jungkook pun meninggalkan Taehyung yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambi memegangi kepalanya dan menggumankan sesuatu.

"Sial, ada apa denganku."

Setelah yakin Jungkook sudah keluar, Taehyung tersenyum senang melihat ke arah layar ponselnya melihat nomor Jungkook yang bertengger manis dikontaknya.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Yosh… Setidaknya tugas ini tidak terlalu buruk." Akhirnya Taehyung pun keluar sebagai mahasiswa terakhir yang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian adalah hari yang dijanjikan dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung akan melakukan observasi. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Taehyung, jam 11.00 Jungkook berjalan menuju halte tempat biasa ia menunggu bus. Disana ternyata sudah ada Taehyung yang bersandar pada pintu mobilnya.

"Pagi Kook." Sapanya sambil menunjukkan senyuman mematikannya yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Jungkook pun membalas senyuman itu dengan sedikit kikuk

"Pagi juga. Apa aku terlambat?" Jungkook mencoba menormalkan nada bicaranya karena tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tidak. Aku saja yang terlalu bersemangat. Yosh, ayo berangkat." Setelah Jungkook dan Taehyung masuk kedalam mobil, Taehyung langsung menancapkan pedal gas dan segera meluncur ke tempat tujuan. Setidaknya hari ini lebih baik daripada kemarin karena suasana diantara keduanya sudah tidak terlalu canggung. Yah walaupun Taehyung yang lebih sering mengajak ngobrol karena ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi suasana seperti ini. Setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 30 menit, mereka sampai di sebuah gedung berlantai tiga yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat mewah dan elegan. Jungkook segera turun dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ada beberapa anak remaja yang memasuki gedung itu.

"Nah, ini tempatnya Kook." Ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Jungkook.

"Ini tempat apa?"

"Tempat pelatihan dance. Aku dulu suka berlatih dance disini. Pengajarnya sudah profesional dan tentunya ramah. Ayo masuk." Taehyung mengajak Jungkook memasuki tempat tersebut. Jungkook terkagum-kagum dengan ruangan itu. Selain desain interior yang menakjubkan, fasilitasnya juga lengkap. Saat asyik memandangi ruangan tersebut, sebuah suara pun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yo! Tae!" Dari arah depan seorang pemuda berjalan kearah Taehyung yang berdiri satu meter di sampingnya.

"Hai, Hoseok hyung." Taehyung mengangkat tangannya untuk tos dengan pemuda yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Hoseok hyung.

"Sudah lama kau tidak kesini."

"Aku dan temanku kesini mau meminta bantuanmu untuk membuat laporan." Hoseok melirik kearah Jungkook.

"Temanmu? Nugu"

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Kook, ini Hoseok hyung. Hoseok hyung, ini Jungkook." Hoseok tersenyum ke arah Jungkook dan mengulurkan tangannya. Jungkook pun membalasnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Hoseok-ssi."

"Tak usah seformal itu Kook. Panggil saja Hoseok hyung." Setelah berjabat tangan dengan Jungkook Hoseok pun beralih menatap Taehyung.

"Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu untuk kalian?"

"Jelaskan tentang seluk beluk seni tari modern dan kenapa kau mendirikan tempat pelatihan ini."

"Baiklah, ayo keatas." Taehyung dan Jungkook pun mengikuti Hoseok dari belakang menuju lantai atas. Setelah sampai di atas Hoseok mengajak Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk mengelilingi ruangan yang lebih luas itu sambil bercakap-cakap sambil menjelaskan sesuatu. Di tengah kegiatan mereka tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hoseok hyung….! Ini sudah kubawakan ma-… Loh Tae? Jungkook juga?"

"Hai." Ucap Jungkook dengan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoongi.

"Oh, Yonggi-ya. Kau masih sering kesini?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Tentu saja. Lalu kau dan Jungkook sedang apa disini?"

"Observasi. Eh, kau bawa apa?" Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi dan melihat isi dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya itu.

"Makan siang."

"Kejam. Kau hanya beli dua?"

"Mana kutahu kalau kan dan Jungkook akan datang. Mau? Beli sendiri sana."

"Haish... Ya. Aku akan membelinya sendiri saat pulang nanti." Taehyung pun mengembalikan makanan itu pada Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, sana lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Aku mau makan." Yoongi pun beranjak meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju lantai tiga.

"Yak! Jangan makan dulu sebelum aku kesana." Ucap Hoseok dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Iya, iya." Jawab Yoongi dengan acuh sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

"Ayo lanjutkan hyung. Agar kau bisa makan dan aku bisa segera pulang." Ucap Taehyung.

"Loh? Mau langsung pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin segera menyusun laporannya agar tidak lupa dengan apa yang kau sampaikan tadi, sonsaengnim. Iya kan kook." Taehyung pun beralih ke Jungkook. Jungkook pun hanya mengiyakannya saja.

"Eum.. Iya."

"Haish… ya sudah. Sampai mana tadi?" Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin berjalan menelurusi koridor fakultas seni dengan wajah riangnya sambil membawa sambil menenteng tas kecil di tangan kirinya. Ia menyapa beberapa mahasiswa seni yang ia kenal sambil tersenyum hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis. Sebenarnya Jimin sedang kebingungan mencari kelas Jungkook. Karena tak ingin terlihat bodoh ia selalu tersenyum kepada beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat. Karena lelah mencari ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswa yang ia temui saat itu.

"Permisi." Seorang namja berkacamata pun menoleh.

"Iya?"

"Mau tanya. Ruangan kelas seni semester pertama dimana?"

"Itu." Namja itu menunjuk sebuah kelas yang ternyata sudah Jimin lewati barusan yang ternyata sudah ada tulisannya di papan atas pintu.

"Oh, itu ya. Sepertinya langkahku terlalu jauh. Gomawo." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Jimin segera berlari masuk ke ruangan itu dan berteriak.

"KOOKIIIEEEE…!" Seketika beberapa makhluk yang ada diruangan itu menoleh kearah Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin pun hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa dan langsung berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung yang duduk berhadapan.

"Kau lagi." Ucap Jimin dan Taehyung secara bersamaan sambil menunjukkan death glarenya masing masing.

"Jangan berteriak dikelas orang."

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Jimin.

"Sedang apa kau? Menggoda temanku?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri pendek." Balas Taehyung yang tak mau kalah.

"Yak. Aku tidak pendek!"

"Kalau bukan pendek, lalu kau apa?"

"Aku adalah orang yang lebih baik darimu."

"Memangnya kau lebih baik dariku dari hal apa?"

"Aku orang baik yang menjadi sahabatnya. Sedangkan kau adalah playboy tengik yang menggodanya." Ucap Jimin sambil menunjuk Jungkook.

"Jangan asal bicara pendek! Siapa yang menggodanya?"

"Kalau bukan menggodanya, sedang apa kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hey hey, kalian. Tenanglah. Lihat mereka semua melihat pertengkaran kalian berdua." Lerai Jungkook seakan tak ingin terjadi keributan yang semakin panjang di kelasnya itu. Taehyung dan Jimin melihat di sekitar mereka. Benar saja semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Bahkan salah satu mahasiswa yang sedang menggambar menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Kookie, playboy tengik ini tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu kan?" Tanya Jimin sambil melirik ke arah Taehyung

"Hah? Tidak. Aku hanya membicarakan tugas laporan dengannya." Jawab Jungkook. Jimin kembali melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lihat kan, aku menang 1 poin darimu." Ucap Taehyung bangga.

"Tsk, hanya 1 poin bangga." Balas Jimin tak mau kalah.

"Keberadaanmu disini hanya mengacaukan suasana. Pergi sana. Kembali ke kandangmu." Usir Taehyung lengkap dengan gerakan tangan khas mengusir hewan.

"Sialan. Urusanku dengan Jungkook, bukan denganmu playboy tengik. Kook, ikut aku." Jimin langsung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk menjauhi Taehyung. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya pasrah digeret Jimin keluar kelas. Setelah keluar dari kelas Jimin melepaskan tangan Jungkook.

"Haish. Taehyung sialan. Lihat kan Kook, dia itu menyebalkan." Ucap Jimin sambil menggerutu.

"Sudah, sudah. Lagian kau juga sih."

"Mwoya? Kau bahkan membelanya dan melupakan sahabatmu yang imut ini. Aku yakin si playboy tengik itu sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Haish, sudahlah lupakan saja. Sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai. Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Oh iya, ini." Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari tas kecil yang dibawanya dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.

"Apa ini?"

"Sashimi. Eommaku memasak terlalu banyak dan menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu. Kau pasti menyukainya." Mata Jungkook berbinar. Ia memang suka memakan sashimi buatan eomma Jimin karena menurutnya sashimi ala Park ahjumma yang paling enak dari yang lain.

"Jiminie…. GOMAWOOOOO….!" Teriak Jungkook sambil memeluk Jimin seperti kebiasaannya jika sudah terlewat senang.

"Iya, iya. Kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja berteriak seperti bayi yang mendapatkan permennya kembali." Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin lengkap dengan cengiran lucunya.

"Hehehe… Kau memang sahabatku paling baik sedunia. Cha, aku mau masuk ke kelasku. Lebih baik kau juga kembali ke kelasmu."

"Iya, iya. Oh ya, jika si playboy tengik itu melakukan sesuatu padamu, katakan saja padaku oke?"

"Haish.. Kau ini berlebihan. Arra, sampai jumpa Minie."

"Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, saat Jungkook sedang menunggu bus di tempat biasa. Sebuah mobil ferrari hitam berhenti di depannya. Kacanya terbuka menampilkan sosok namja berambut oranye dengan kacamata hitam favoritnya tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Entah kenapa setiap kali Jungkook melihat senyuman itu hatinya menjadi tenang. Walaupun ia masih merasakan kecanggungan saat bersamanya.

"Pagi Kook. Mau berangkat bersama?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melepas kacamatanya. Jungkook tengah berfikir sejenak.

"Eum… Tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak mau merepotkan orang lain." Taehyung pun tertawa. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Taehyung tertawa dan itu membuat Taehyung semakin tampan hingga membuat Jungkook merasakan gejolak dalam hatinya.

"Hahaha… Aku tidak kerepotan kok. Aku malah senang kalau bisa berangkat bersama temanku."

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau ini lucu sekali Kook. Itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu." _Deg._ Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Ayo naik. Aku memaksa." Lanjutnya lagi. Mau tidak mau Jungkook pun menuruti perintah Taehyung. Setidaknya dapat tumpangan gratis pikirnya. Setelah Jungkook naik Taehyung pun langsung menancap pedal gas dan melaju ditengah keramaian kota Seoul.

"Kook, daripada kau berangkat naik bus sendirian, lebih baik berangkat bersamaku saja."

"Heh? Ah tidak perlu. Aku tak mau merepotkan."

"Apanya yang merepotkan? Sama sekali tidak. Bagaimana?" Jungkook pun berfikir sejenak.

"Hmm… Begini saja. Kau boleh menawariku tumpangan jika aku masih ada di halte yang biasa ku tunggu. Kalau tidak ada kemungkinan aku sudah berangkat duluan atau masih di rumah. Jam berangkatku terkadang tidak menentu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika saat aku tidak melihatmu dihalte ternyata kau belum berangkat?"

"Tidak ada jaminan aku belum berangkat. Lebih baik kau langsung menuju universitas saja."

"Eum… Oke. Kukira kau berangkat dengan si pendek itu. Kulihat kalian selalu pulang bersama."

"Si pendek? Nugu?"

"Jimin lah, siapa lagi." Tiba-tiba Jungkook terpikiran sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Tae. Kenapa kau membenci Jimin?" Taehyung menoleh sejenak lalu kembali melihat arah depan.

"Membencinya? Kurasa tidak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian suka bertengkar?"

"Kalau tidak bertengkar dengannya rasanya tidak puas."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena dia namja polos dan cerewet, enak untuk dibully dan diajak ribut. Hahahaha…." Mereka berdua pun tertawa dan becanda. Sampai akhirnya mereka merasa kecanggungan diantara mereka sudah hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat jam pelajaran sudah usai, Jimin menunggu Jungkook di taman depan biasa mereka bertemu. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang.

"Kookie….."

"Ada apa Minie."

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kantin yuk, aku lapar."

"Oke." Akhirnya mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kantin. Jungkook kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oi, Minie."

"Nde?"

"Kenapa kau membenci Taehyung?"

"Hmm… Bagaimana ya. Dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak membencinya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian suka sekali bertengkar?"

"Entahlah, raut wajahnya seolah-olah menantangku untuk adu mulut. Kau tahu, setiap kami bertemu kalau tidak mengajaknya ribut rasanya ada yang aneh."

"Sejak kapan kalian dekat?"

"What?! Siapa yang dekat dengannya. Aku sih ogah dekat dengan playboy tengik seperti dia. Dasar alien dari pluto, awas kalau bertemu nanti ku skakmat kau. Tunggu pembalasanku!" Jimin pun menggerutu sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara seperti orang yang ingin balas dendam. Jungkook pun tertawa cekikikan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Nothing."

Setelah capek melangkah beberapa meter, Jimin memandang arah kantin dengan mata berbinar dan tersenyum karena sebentar lagi ia akan memberi makan perutnya yang dari tadi tidak bisa tenang. Namun alasan sebenarnya adalah seorang namja manis berambut coklat terang yang duduk sendiri di salah satu meja di kantin sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Yoongi….." Jimin langsung berlari kecil menuju ke meja yang di tempati Yoongi sedangkan Jungkook pun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Yoongi yang sibuk dengan laptopnya tiba-tiba merasakan aura aneh menghampirinya. Ia pun melihat kedepan. Benar saja, seorang Park Jimin sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu sambil tersenyum konyol kearahnya. Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau lagi."

"Hai."

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Menurutmu?" Yoongi kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Tsk."

"Yoongi." Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara. Dan ia melihat Jungkook menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah Jimin.

"Jungkook? Bagaimana kau bisa bersama orang aneh ini?"

"Orang aneh?" Ia menoleh kearah Jimin. Jungkook tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Jimin yang memandangi Yoongi dengan senyum konyolnya. Senyuman aneh yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan ke orang lain selain Yoongi.

"Jimin itu sahabatku sejak Junior High School." Lanjutnya dan Yoongi hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Yoongi, kau lapar?" tanya Jimin.

"Memangnya kau akan mentraktirku?"

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu." Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Jangan berani mempermainkanku orang aneh."

"Siapa yang mempermainkanmu?"

"Haish, sudahlah. Kau bilang akan mentraktirku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin apa?"

"Kimchi dan lemon tea."

"Oke. Kau Kook?" Jungkook menoleh.

"Eh? Aku juga?"

"Tentu."

"Kau memang sahabatku paling baik. Aku bulgogi dan jasmine tea."

"Baiklah." Ketika Jimin hendak berdiri tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan itu dari eommanya.

"Yeobboseyo, eomma."

"….."

"Sekarang?"

"…"

"Arraseo." Jimin pun mematikan ponselnya dan menoleh kearah Jungkook sambil memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Kookie, maaf. Aku ada urusan mendadak dan eommaku menyuruhku pulang sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pulanglah." Jimin beralih menatap Yoongi.

"Aku janji akan mentraktirmu dilain waktu. Sampai jumpa. _Cup!"_ Sebelum pergi Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi dan langsung berlari begitu saja. Sedangkan Yoongi membulatkan matanya sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja dicium Jimin. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang mencium pipinya selain keluarganya.

"Yak! Kurang ajar." Yoongi menatap jengkel kearah Jimin yang sudah mulai menghilang. Setelah itu ia beralih menatap Jungkook yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mwo!"

"Jangan marah begitu. Itu artinya ia benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya. Wajahmu saja sampai memerah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Jika ia sampai berbuat seperti itu padamu itu artinya ia benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau tahu? Siapa tahu dia hanya mempermainkan perasaanku."

"Dia memang sedikit aneh. Tapi jika dia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, maka dia tidak akan pernah main-main. Dia belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih sebelumnya, karena itu dia tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu. Lalu, apa kau punya kekasih?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kau orang baik. Karena itu aku akan mendukung kalian. Sepertinya kalian cocok."

"Apanya yang cocok? Semili pun tidak ada."

"Mungkin ini belum saatnya. Tapi aku yakin kalian akan saling melengkapi."

"Kau bicara seperti itu seolah-olah ingin menjodohkanku dengannya."

"Aku hanya membantu sahabatku untuk menyampaikan perasaannya." Jungkook pun berdiri.

"Cha. Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi. Hanya satu yang perlu kau ketahui Yoongi, dia tulus mencintaimu. Sampai jumpa." Jungkook pun berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu semester pun berlalu. Jungkook sudah semakin dekat dengan Taehyung dengan perasaan Jungkook yang hampir sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan ketika bersama V dulu. Jungkook masih meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak menganggap Taehyung dan V itu sama. Walaupun Jungkook masih tak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan seperti yang Jungkook harapkan, Jimin dan Yoongi sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih satu bulan yang lalu. Sebentar lagi akan tiba liburan musim panas yang sangat Jungkook nantikan setiap tahun. Dan Jungkook tak sabar untuk pergi ke Busan, terutama tempat yang sangat ia rindukan dimana kenangan yang mengikatnya seolah menginginkannya untuk segera kembali.

Jungkook dan Taehyung baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka menuju kantin untuk menemui sepasang kekasih yang merupakan sahabat mereka berdua. Sesampainya dikantin ternyata sepasang kekasih itu sudah ada disana. Yoongi yang selalu asyik dengan laptopnya dan Jimin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pundak Yoongi sambil meminum lemon teanya. Jungkook dan Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Setidaknya ucapkan halo ketika ada orang yang datang." Ucap Taehyung yang membuat sepasang kekasih itu menoleh kearahnya secara bersamaan.

"Halo." Jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan dengan posisi yang masih sama. Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Haish.. Yang benar saja. Kau berubah semenjak si pendek ini memacarimu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak pendek." Bantah Jimin yang langsung bangkit dari posisi lovey doveynya sambil menatap tajam kearah Taehyung

"Wae?" tanya Yoongi yang kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Menyebalkan tahu. Kau bahkan selalu bermesraan dengannya didepanku hampir setiap hari."

"Bilang saja kau iri. Sudah lama kau tidak melakukannya kan?"

"Bwahahahahaha…." Tawa Jimin pun meledak.

"Yak! Tapi aku tak pernah bermesraan di depanmu."

"Kalau begitu pacari saja Jungkook."

"MWO?!" Jungkook dan Taehyung berucap secara bersamaan. Wajah mereka pun langsung memerah saat itu juga. Dan tentu saja Jimin langsung tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Kalau dengan Jungkook aku tak keberatan kalau kau bermesraan didepanku." Baru saja Taehyung mau membalas pernyataan Yoongi, Jimin langsung memotong ucapanya.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengijinkanmu semudah itu alien." Jimin kembali menujukkan death glarenya. Hal itu tentu saja dibalas oleh Taehyung.

"Hey pendek, kenapa aku harus meminta ijin darimu?"

"Pokoknya ya harus."

"Beri aku alasan."

"Sederhana. Aku adalah orang paling dekat dengan Jungkook disini."

"Kau bahkan bukan keluarganya."

"Tetap saja aku sahabatnya. Aku akan menjauhkan apapun yang bisa mendatangkan bencana untuk sahabatku."

"Kau pikir aku bencana?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau apa?"

"Kau pikir kau bukan bencana?"

"Tentu-… Eh Tunggu. Kenapa malah jadi aku."

"Kau itu bencana bagiku. Yoongi bahkan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu daripada denganku."

"Sudah jelas dia tidak betah denganmu karena kau itu alien. Lagi pula itu terjadi karena kau selalu mendekati Jungkook."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Jungkook? Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku. Sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menjauhkan apapun yang berefek buruk pada sahabatku."

"Hey, hey, kau tadi tidak mengatakan itu."

"Tapi tetap saja intinya sama."

"Kalau begitu apa maumu?"

"Jauhi Jungkook."

"Oke. Kalau begitu jauhi Yoongi."

"WHAT?!"

"Tidak bisa kan? Kau pikir aku akan menjauhi Jungkook hanya karena hal yang tidak masuk akal itu? Tidak akan. 1-0"

"Yakkk..!"

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Berisik tahu!" Bentak Yoongi. Karena bosan dari tadi hanya menonton sekaligus terganggu karena tidak bisa meneruskan tugasnya, setidaknya ia bisa membuat pertengkaran kedua manusia itu berhenti seketika.

"Kenapa sih setiap kali bertemu kalian tak pernah akur? Seperti Tom and Jerry saja." Lanjutnya.

"Dia yang mulai." Ucap Taehyung dan Jimin secara bersamaan.

"Hey hey, sudahlah. Itu tandanya kalian saling membutuhkan." Lerai Jungkook.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Mereka berdua kembali membantah secara bersamaan.

"Kompak sekali sih."

"Tidak!" Karena selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama Taehyung dan Jimin saling beradu death glare.

"Jangan meniru kata-kataku." Ancam Taehyung.

"Kau yang meniru kata-kataku." Balas Jimin.

"Hey hey. Sekarang mungkin kalian belum menyadarinya. Tapi nanti kalian juga akan tahu sendiri. Bukankah kehidupan Tom akan datar-datar saja kalau tidak ada Jerry yang mengganggunya? Atau sebaliknya. Akui saja kalau kalian saling membutuhkan satu sama lain."

"Tidak akan!" Ucap mereka lagi secara bersamaan.

"Haish…. Ya sudahlah." Jungkook lebih memilih membaca bukunya menghiraukan Taehyung dan Jimin yang masih saling melempar death glare

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berkeliling di perpustakaan mencari beberapa buku untuk bahan refrensi materi sekaligus buku titipan Yoongi. Ia menjelajahi setiap rak buku karena ini baru pertama kalinya Taehyung menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan universitas. Saat menemukan buku yang tepat ia hendak menuju ke tempat baca yang disediakan pihak perpustakaan. Namun tak sengaja ia melihat Jungkook sedang berbicara serius dengan Jimin di sana. Taehyung hendak menghampiri mereka berdua, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau akan menemuinya lagi?"

"Lebih tepatnya mengunjunginya."

"Tapi bukankah namja bernama V itu sudah pergi?"

"Memang. Aku kan selalu pergi ke Busan setiap liburan musim panas. Dia memang sudah pergi, tapi tetap saja aku ingin mengunjungi tempat yang meninggalkan banyak kenangan dengannya sejak aku masih kecil."

"Heh? Tunggu, tunggu. Pergi maksudmu itu… Mati kan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Eum… Mian."

"Gwaenchana."

"Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin mengunjungi pantai di Busan. Kau sering ke sana?"

"Tidak, tempat tinggal kakekku tidak di kota Busan. Tapi di sebuah pedesaan kecil di Seongjigok di pegunungan. Aku saja selalu bermain dihutan. Disana sangat nyaman dan tenang."

"Sekali-kali ajak lah aku kesana."

"Oke. Tapi kapan-kapan."

"Baiklah. Lalu kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Sabtu depan."

"Naik kereta?"

"Ya, seperti biasa. Lagi pula aku selalu mengambil jadwal pemberangkatan pagi."

"Oh begitu. Cha, ayo pergi."

"Baiklah." Jungkook dan Jimin pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Taehyung masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 KST. Taehyung duduk di salah satu kursi di stasiun kurang lebih sudah 30 menit. Entah dapat ide konyol dari mana, mungkin karena saking keponya Taehyung sampai berbuat hal yang nekat. Membuntuti Jungkook ke Seongjigok Busan. Itulah yang dipikirkannya ketika mendengar pembicaraan dari Jimin dan Jungkook seminggu yang lalu. Taehyung bahkan sampai membeli tiket pemberangkatan di jam yang sama dengan Jungkook. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya padahal ia tak punya saudara atau kenalan di Busan. Sebentar lagi kereta akan berangkat. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kirinya berharap melihat Jungkook. Setelah beberapa menit ia melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Taehyung mengeratkan topinya agar menutupi wajahnya dan tak lupa memakai hoodienya untuk menutupi rambut oranyenya yang mencolok. Ternyata Jungkook duduk di salah satu kursi yang tak jauh darinya.

Tak lama kemudian kereta pun datang. Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang. Bahkan dikereta pun Taehyung memilih tempat duduk tepat di belakang Jungkook. Dan Jungkook tidak menyadarinya. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, sampailah mereka di Busan. Jungkook turun dari kereta dengan Taehyung yang masih ada di belakangnya. Dari kejauhan ia mengikuti kemana Jungkook akan pergi. Jungkook berjalan menuju terminal yang tak jauh dari stasiun. Taehyung tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di wilayah ini. Untungnya, ia adalah orang yang mudah mengingat jalan. Jadi jika ia akan pulang ia masih ingat jalan mana yang harus di lewati. Taehyung pernah berlibur di Busan sekali. Dan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bus pun datang Jungkook segera naik diikuti Taehyung dari belakang. Taehyung kembali memilih tempat duduk tepat di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook yang asyik dengan ponselnya sama sekali tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengintainya. Dalam perjalanan, Taehyung sempat tertidur 30 menit. Saat merasakan bus berhenti, ia menyadari kalau Jungkook sudah tak ada. Ia sempat kebingungan. Saat melihat kebelakang, ternyata Jungkook baru saja turun. Bus kembali berjalan. Dengan panik Taehyung langsung bangun dan bergegas turun. Ia bahkan dimarahi kernet busnya karena minta turun secara mendadak. Taehyung langsung berlari mengejar Jungkook yang sudah mulai menghilang di pertigaan tempat ia turun tadi. Untunglah Jungkook jalan tidak terlalu cepat sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Taehyung terpana. Ia baru menyadari kalau pemandangan disini sangat indah.

Taehyung benar-benar menjadi seorang penguntit sekarang. Sambil mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang, ia mengambil kameranya dan langsung mengabadikan apa yang menurutnya indah. Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Ia menengok kebelakang dan menemukan seseorang memakai topi dan hoodie hitam sedang memotret pemandangan sekitar.

' _Cuma photografer alam'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Namun Jungkook merasa ia mengenal orang itu. Ia kembali menengok ke belakang. Ternyata ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dari orang itu. Jungkook tak mau ambil pusing. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali fokus berjalan menuruni jalan yang agak curam. Di sisi lain, karena terlalu asyik memotret Taehyung kembali panik karena Jungkook sudah menghilang di tikungan depan. Ia pun berlari mengejar Jungkook, takut jika sudah benar-benar menghilang. Untungnya, meskipun jaraknya sudah agak jauh, Taehyung masih bisa melihat Jungkook yang baru saja berbelok. Ternyata Jungkook berjalan menuju sebuah pedesaan kecil di dekat lembah pegunungan. Pemandangan yang benar-benar bagus. Setelah kurang lebih berjalan sejauh 4 km, dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan, akhirnya Taehyung melihat Jungkook berbelok ke arah rumah yang dekat dengan hutan.

"Haraboji…. Annyeong." Sapa Jungkook kepada orang tua yang duduk di teras rumahnya.

"Oh, Kookie sudah datang. Harmoni baru saja selesai memasak. Ayo masuk makan dulu."

"Nde." Akhirnya Jungkook masuk ke rumah itu. Taehyung pun mengambil bekal yang ia bawa sambil makan di bawah pohon besar dekat sungai. Taehyung bersyukur karena rumah kakek Jungkook berada agak jauh dari kompeks perumahan di sana. Jadi tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Taehyung memandang lurus ke arah sungai itu. Sudah lama Taehyung ingin hidup di lingkungan yang damai nan asri seperti ini. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendengar suara Jungkook.

"Haraboji, aku pergi dulu."

"Ingat, jangan pulang terlalu sore."

"Siap." Ucap Jungkook sambil berlari keluar rumah. Taehyung hendak mengikuti Jungkook dari belakang. Namun ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Jungkook memang melepas jaketnya tapi Taehyung melihat sesuatu berwarna putih yang di kaitkan di celananya.

' _Topeng rubah putih?'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengikuti kemana Jungkook pergi. Taehyung sedikit heran karena Jungkook masuk ke dalam hutan yang agak lebat. Taehyung berhenti sejenak. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak terlalu suka hutan karena pengalamannya saat camping ia sempat tersesat dari teman-temannya dan ditemukan saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Pengalaman yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus masuk kesana dan mendapati kemungkinan ia akan tersesat lagi. Apalagi Jungkook tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Jika Taehyung tersesat dan tak bisa keluar, itu adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu penasaran.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang Jungkook lakukan di dalam hutan? Namja bernama V itu sudah mati kan? Apa ia dikubur di dalam hutan? Malang sekali.'_

Dengan satu tanda tanya besar di dalam kepalanya, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Jungkook pergi. Persetan jika nanti ia tersesat atau tidak yang penting rasa keponya yang luar biasa sudah mendapat jawaban. Kini ia masuk ke dalam hutan. Jika dilihat-lihat hutan ini tidak terlalu lebat, malah bisa dibilang indah. Kini ia sampai di sebuah kuil tua. Jungkook berhenti sejenak di sana. Ia duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang ada di atas. Pemandangan ini cukup bagus untuk di abadikan. Taehyung hendak mengambil kameranya, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Karena jika ia mengambil foto Jungkook, kameranya akan mengeluarkan lampu flash yang akan membuat Jungkook menyadari ada orang yang memotretnya. Cukup lama Jungkook berada di sana sambil memandangi topeng rubah yang ia bawa itu.

' _Apa Jungkook disini sedang menunggu seseorang?'_

Setelah puas berada disana untuk sesaat, akhirnya Jungkook bangkit dan mulai berjalan lagi. Taehyung juga ikut bangkit dari balik semak-semak. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam di balik pohon. Taehyung menoleh dan ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengikuti Jungkook.

Taehyung masih tidak mengerti apa yang Jungkook lakukan. Dari tadi ia mengikuti Jungkook masuk kedalam hutan dan hanya mengunjungi kuil, lapangan kecil, dan sungai. Dan yang membuat Taehyung heran, ia merasa diikuti oleh sesuatu. Ia berkali-kali melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam yang sepertinya tidak hanya satu. Setelah ia mengikuti Jungkook, ternyata ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya. Taehyung bahkan berfikir kalau ini adalah karma untuknya.

 _BRUUKK_

"Aww…" Taehyung meringis setelah secara tiba-tiba tersandung oleh sebuah akar pohon. Ia memegangi kakinya yang kesleo dan mengurutnya sedikit. Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh disini. Setelah ia bangkit berdiri, ia merasa bulu kuduknya merinding. Taehyung pun menoleh ke belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat beberapa bayangan hitam dengan mata merah melihat ke arahnya.

"H-Hantu…." Taehyung ketakutan. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melihat hantu. Taehyung langsung berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu.

' _Oh tidak. Dimana Jungkook?'_

Taehyung benar-benar panik saat ini. Ia kehilangan jejak Jungkook, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ia diikuti oleh segerombolan hantu. Ia berlari kesana kemari mengikuti sebuah jalan setapak yang sepertinya telah dilewati oleh Jungkook. Taehyung berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kini ia berada di tepi jurang. Ia melihat ke bawah, dan senyumnya mengembang setelah melihat Jungkook ada di bawah.

' _Oh Tuhan, aku selamat. Tapi bagaimana bisa Jungkook ada di bawah sana?'_ Ia kembali berguman dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri. Ia melihat bayangan hitam itu di sekelilingnya. Bahkan sekarang ini jumlahnya lebih banyak. Taehyung benar-benar ketakutan. Hingga beberapa ranting pohon memanjang ke arahnya dan dengan serentak mereka berucap secara bersamaan.

"Manusiaaaaa…."

"HUUUAAAAAAAAA….!" Dengan refleks Taehyung berteriak dan melangkah mundur sampai jatuh ke dalam jurang yang agak curam. Saat mendengar sebuah teriakan, Jungkook menoleh ke atas. Ada seorang namja berambut oranya yang terjatuh dari atas jurang. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya.

"Taehyung…. Oh tidak!" Jungkook berlari hendak menangkap seseorang yang jatuh dari jurang itu.

 _BRUUKKK_

"Awwwhh….. Sakit…" Taehyung membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia sadar setelah mendengar suara Jungkook yang ternyata adalah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari atas jurang. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari atas tubuh Jungkook.

"Eum… Kook, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jungkook melihat di sekelilingnya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia setelah melihat topeng yang ia bawa sudah hancur.

"Tidak…. TIDAAAAKKKK….!" Jungkook memegangi serpihan topeng itu sambil menangis. Taehyung merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Kook… Mianhe." Jungkook menoleh. Ia mengusap air matanya dan berdiri. Taehyung pun ikut berdiri.

"Kook…"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Kook…"

"Kau menghancurkan benda terakhir yang V hyung berikan padaku!" ucap Jungkook dengan berapi-api. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook marah sampai semarah ini. Walaupun yang ia marahi adalah orang yang 'mungkin' ia cintai.

"Mianhe…. Aku tak bermaksud…."

"Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?!"

"A-Aku…. Aku mengikutimu…"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?! Apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan di liburan musim panas ini selain mengganggu orang lain, hah?!"

"Aku…" Taehyung terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab aku Kim Taehyung!"

"Waktu itu… Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dan Jimin di perpustakaan. Kau akan ke Busan untuk mengunjungi orang yang bernama V itu. Aku hanya penasaran dengannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu sampai ke sini."

"Hanya itu?! Hanya karena itu kau mencampuri privasi orang lain?!"

"Mian…. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan, tapi aku hanya penasaran."

"Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusan orang lain! Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

.

"Mian… Kau boleh memukulku kalau kau mau."

"Kau ingin tahu? V hyung bukan manusia." Suara Jungkook memelan. Taehyung membelalakkan matanya.

"Hah?"

"V hyung adalah salah satu arwah penunggu hutan ini. Tapi dia arwah setengah manusia. Dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku ketika aku tersesat di hutan ini. Dia temanku yang selalu menemaniku jalan-jalan dan bemain di hutan ini sejak aku kecil sampai remaja. Dan juga, dia orang pertama yang kucintai. Selama itu, aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya, karena jika ia bersentuhan dengan manusia, dia akan menghilang. Sampai kejadian itu, V hyung menolong anak manusia lalu menghilang setelah sebelumnya memberikan topeng ini padaku. Dan sekarang, kau sudah menghancurkan kenanganku! Ini adalah hartaku yang paling berharga yang tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun!" Suaranya kembali meninggi. Air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia sudah tak bisa membendungnya lagi. Tak ada yang bisa Taehyung lakukan selain menerima amarah Jungkook. Lagipula, ini memang kesalahannya karena ia mengikuti ide konyolnya.

"Mianhe…." Hanya itu yang dapat Taehyung ucapkan.

"Pergilah." Jungkook mengusap air matanya dan beranjak pergi meningalkan Taehyung.

"Kook…."

"Aku akan menunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Kau tinggal mengikutiku dari belakang seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya." Jungkook kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang. Dalam perjalanan, tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang menginjak dedaunan kering yang terdengar. Hening dan sangat canggung. Sampai mereka sampai di sebuah kuil. Jungkook berhenti sejenak.

"Kau ikuti saja jalan ini. Lurus dan kau akan sampai di rumah kakekku."

"Gomawo. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Nanti." Bahkan Jungkook berbicara dengan nada datar. Itu tanda bahwa Jungkook benar-benar marah padanya.

"Eum… Kook…"

"Pergilah sebelum hari mulai gelap."

"Kook… Mianhe…. Jangan membenciku." Itu kata-kata yang konyol, karena mungkin saja Jungkook membencinya sekarang.

"Jangan pernah bicara padaku."

"Kook… Dengarkan aku…"

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun darimu. Pergilah atau aku akan semakin membencimu. Jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi." _Jedeerrr!_ Taehyung merasa disambar petir sekarang. Ia bagaikan terkena serangan jantung saat itu juga. Taehyung tak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sampai Jumpa…" Akhirnya Taehyung pun pergi. Tanpa Taehyung sadari air mata Jungkook kembali jatuh. Jungkook bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir itu. Oh Jungkook, sampai kapan kau akan membohongi perasaanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Song : Release My Soul_

Liburan musim panas sudah selesai. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Seoul University sudah mulai melaksanakan aktivitas rutin di dunia perkuliahan dua minggu yang lalu. Semenjak kejadian itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung tak saling bicara. Jungkooklah yang menjauh. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk bertukar bangku dengan Daehyun di bangku pojok belakang yang paling jauh dari Jungkook. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah awan mendung yang menghiasi hatinya. Taehyung tak tahan dengan wajah sedih yang Jungkook tunjukkan setiap hari. Ia selalu merasa bersalah. Semenjak kalimat terakhir yang Jungkook ucapkan di Busan, ia tak berani berbicara dengan Jungkook. Jangankan berbicara, menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Jungkook saja ia tak sanggup. Kalimat terakhir itu bagaikan sembilan pisau yang menusuk hatinya. Taehyung bahkan sudah seperti mayat hidup karena terlalu memikirkan Jungkook sampai-sampai ia tak bisa tidur karena saking gelisahnya. Taehyung maupun Jungkook tak menginginkan suasana seperti ini. Mereka lebih merindukan hari-hari sebelum liburan musim panas dimana mereka selalu bercanda bersama. Seandainya Taehyung bisa memutar waktu, hal bodoh itu takkan pernah ia lakukan. Namun apa daya jika harapan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Satu yang Taehyung ketahui sekarang adalah, dia mencintai Jungkook. Ia hanya ingin Jungkooknya kembali seperti dulu. Sayang, semuanya berubah. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melihat Jungkook dari jauh.

 _Oh take a look in the mirror you look so sad_

 _It's so cold like that winter market we use to go_

 _I don't cry anymore but I feel so hurt_

 _So I don't need you to close to me_

 _You don't hear me so you said_

 _I don't know why thing have changed since yesterday_

 _This could be love again_

 _All I need is you_

 _Comeback, I'm waiting, anytime_

 _The heavy rains come_

 _Still I miss days with you_

 _I can't look into your face_

 _Oh feeling blue and looking back again_

 _Please comeback to me_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin sedang berada si kantin sekarang. Tempat favorit mereka biasa bertemu dan berlovey dovey.

"Hah…. Sepi rasanya kalau tak ada Jungkook dan Taehyung disini." Ucap Jimin.

"Ini sudah dua minggu mereka tak saling bicara. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka berdua." Jawab Yoongi.

"Jungkook tak mau cerita."

"Apa lagi Taehyung."

"Menyebalkan."

"Loh, itu Taehyung." Yoongi menunjuk ke arah Taehyung yang sedang berjalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Tae….!" Yoongi memanggil Taehyung sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk mengajak Taehyung bergabung. Namun Taehyung hanya mengangkat tangannya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Lihat, seorang playboy saja bisa berubah menjadi mayat hidup hanya karena cinta. Si alien itu sudah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya tapi ia melepaskannya begitu saja. Dramatis sekali." Lanjut Yoongi.

"Haish...… seharusnya itu bisa menjadi bahan bullyanku nanti. Tapi melihat situasinya seperti ini kurasa percuma." Ucap Jimin.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Whatt?! Mana mungkin aku merindukan alien seperti dia."

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Jungkook benar. Kehidupan Tom akan datar-datar saja jika tak ada Jerry yang mengganggunya."

"Haaah…. Mungkin benar. Rasanya aneh kalau aku tak bertengkar dengannya. Jujur aku ingin mengajaknya ribut lagi." Tiba-tiba Yoongi berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Aku tak tahan melihat mereka terus-terusan seperti ini. Ayo lakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Apapun yang perting pertemukan mereka."

"Oke. Tapi bagaimana?"

"Aku punya rencana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat jam kuliah sudah selesai, Jimin buru-buru ke kelas Jungkook. Jika biasanya mereka akan ketemuan di kantin, maka kali tidak. Jimin menyusul Jungkook duluan demi melancarkan rencana yang ia susun dengan Yoongi. Yoongi pun begitu. Ia meminta Taehyung untuk menemaninya pergi. Mereka sengaja memisahkan diri sementara demi menyatukan kedua temannya itu. Saat sampai di lorong, Jimin berpapasan dengan Taehyung. Jimin memasang wajah menantang kepada Taehyung. Dia hanya sekedar ingin mengetahui reaksinya jika bertemu dengannya. Namun Taehyung hanya menatap Jimin sejenak lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan. Seperti tak ada niat untuk membully Jimin. Jimin melihat mata itu. Pandangannya kosong memperlihatkan bahwa namja tampan itu benar-benar putus asa.

" _Seharusnya aku dan Yoongi merencanakan hal ini lebih awal."_ Batinnya. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menemui Jungkook. Saat ia sampai di kelas Jungkook, Jungkook baru saja keluar.

"Kookie….!" Jimin pun memeluk Jungkook.

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu rasanya ada yang berbeda." Ucapnya.

"Apanya yang berbeda dariku?

"Kau nampak murung setiap hari. Setiap kuajak bertemu di kantin pasti kau selalu menjawab ingin pulang saja."

"Karena aku memang ingin pulang."

"Kau tidak seperti Jungkook yang biasanya. Apa yang alien itu lakukan padamu?" Jungkook pun merunduk.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Hah… ya sudah lah."

"Kau tidak bersama Yoongi?"

"Dia sedang bersama Taehyung."

"Oh…" Mereka pun berjalan untuk pulang bersama.

"Kook, besok malam kau ada acara?" Jungkook menggeleng.

"Tidak, wae?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Tidak baik kau terus-terusan murung di rumah. Kau butuh refresing untuk keluar." Jungkook terkekeh.

"Kau pikir ku tidak sedang keluar rumah?"

"Ya bukan itu maksudku."

"Baik, baik. Kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu. Di sana sangatlah indah. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan Yoongi menemukan tempat indah itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Yoongi saja?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Sudahlah, datang saja. Besok ku kasih tahu alamatnya."

"Hmm… Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menepati janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Jimin. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat mereka akan bertemu. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Begitu sampai, Jungkook heran karena tempat pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah taman kecil yang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa lampu penerangan. Tidak begitu gelap sih, tapi tetap saja Jungkook merasa heran. Kalau begini lebih baik Jimin saja yang kerumah Jungkook karena rumah mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh. Atau sebaliknya. Tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke tempat yang agak gelap ini. Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Wakt menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST. Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu Jimin datang. Beberapa menit kemudian. Seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Orang itu dan Jungkook sama-sama terkejut.

"Jungkook?"

"Taehyung?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Bertemu Jimin. Kau sendiri?"

"Menemui Yoongi."

"Disini?"

"Ya."

 _Klip_

Tiba-tiba semua lampu di taman kecil itu menyala. Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama terkejut dan melihat disekitarnya. Lampu itu begitu indah dengan lampu warna-warni di sekitar bunga dan beberapa tergantung di pohon. Benar-benar suasana yang romantis untuk sepasang kekasih. Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama terdiam. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung yang membuka suara. Sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat.

"Eum… Kook." Jungkook mendongak.

"Nde?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Katakan saja."

"Kook, mianhe."

"Terakhir kali kita bicara, kau selalu mengucapkan kata itu."

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir kali aku mengatakannya."

"Eum… Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kook, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang belum sempat kukatakan padamu. Tolong dengarkan aku. Setelah itu kau boleh memutuskannya dan aku akan menerima apapun keputusanmu."

"Katakan saja."

"Soal insiden kemarin, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya aku tak melakukannya. Itu semua hanya rasa ingin tahu saja. Aku tahu aku lancang, tapi begitu melihat ekspresimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, seolah-olah aku telah menggali lagi lubang kesedihanmu. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa penasaran dan ingin mengetahuinya. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa rasa ingin tahuku berada di puncak jika itu menyangkut tentangmu. Karena itu…."

"Karena itu…?"

"Aku berharap bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa menggantikannya." Jungkook menggeleng. Perlahan, air matanya menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau takkan bisa."

"Aku tahu itu mustahil karena aku berbeda dengannya."

"Kau manusia, tapi dia bukan. Dia bukan manusia yang bahkan akan menghilang jika kusentuh, Hiks…" Air mata Jungkook pun jatuh. Ia tak mampu lagi membendungnya. Taehyung merasa hatinya kembali teriris ketika melihat Jungkook menangis karenanya.

"Aku hampir gila ketika kau menjauhiku. Aku tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku merasa pikiranku hanya tertuju padamu. Seolah-olah ada yang menyuruhku untuk menjaga dan melindungimu. Kook…" Tiba-tiba Taehyung bertekuk lutut di hadapan Jungkook.

"Karena itu, ijinkanlah aku bersamamu…" lanjutnya. Tanpa Taehyung sadari, ia pun ikut meneteskan air mata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Taehyung merasakan sakit dan menangis karena cinta.

"Hiks… Tae…"

"Kook…. Kurasa aku memang sudah gila. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Biarkan aku menjadi dia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau memang masih mencintainya dan belum bisa menerima orang lain, biarkan aku yang menjadi dia. Kau bilang aku mirip dengannya kan, kau boleh memanggilku dengan namanya. Atau kalau perlu aku akan mengubah penampilanku menjadi sama persis dengannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Jangan samakan dirimu dengannya. Kau bukan dia."

"Meskipun aku harus berubah menjadi orang lain, asalkan kau bahagia dan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Akan kulakukan apapun agar aku bisa bersamamu. Saranghae Kook…. Saranghae…. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat…." Taehyung menunduk. Ia ingin menyembunyikan air matanya karena ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Jungkook. Jungkook pun meraih tangan Taehyung untuk menyuruhnya berdiri

"Tae, jangan seperti ini. Kalian itu berbeda. Sekuat apapun kau berusaha, kau takkan pernah bisa menjadi dia. Kau takkan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi V hyung di hatiku. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk merebut posisinya, karena aku sudah memberikan tempat tersendiri untukmu. Tempat yang hanya bisa kau tempati."

"Hah?"

"Kau memang sudah menghancurkan hartaku yang paling berharga. Tapi aku senang karena kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu. Dengan adanya kau disisiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena akhirnya aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga, sesuatu yang lebih kubutuhkan dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini."

"Kook, kau…"

"Aku takkan membohongi perasaanku lagi. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintai alien bernama Kim Taehyung. Saranghae…." Air mata Taehyung kembali jatuh. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Mereka kembali menangis. Perasaan senang dan haru pun bercampur menjadi satu. Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia cari. Yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Jungkook, bukan yang lain.

 _To stay with you always_

 _You are the world to me, and dreaming on_

 _So you can_ _t_ _ake my sword for you  
_

 _How do you feel, so fine  
_

 _You are the world to me, and dream on  
_

 _You stole my heart so long ago  
_

 _Oh I release my soul  
_

 _So you feel my song_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di sisi lain, sepasang kekasih yang mengamati mereka dari jauh benar-benar terkejut. Mereka merencanakan ini adalah untuk jembatan bagi Jungkook dan Taehyung agar bisa saling bicara, meminta maaf, dan menjelaskan isi hati masing-masing dan bisa akur lagi. Sekalian mereka ingin tahu apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya itu. Tapi mereka tak menyangka jika yang terjadi lebih dari itu. Benar-benar diluar perkiraan mereka. Yoongi saja sampai melongo menatap mereka dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh. Melihat kelakuan Taehyung, ia tak pernah menyangka jika kisah cinta sahabatnya menjadi sedramatis ini.

"Huaaaa…. Chagiya, ini benar-benar dramatis." Ucap Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi dari samping.

"Hey, chagi, kau menangis." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Mengejutkan. Ini diluar perkiraanku." Jawab Yoongi sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Aku yang lebih terkejut setelah mengetahui kalau orang yang dicintai Jungkook ternyata bukan manusia. Oh, sahabatku yang malang. Aku benar-benar ingin mengangkat kisah cinta mereka untuk di filmkan nantinya. Eum… kira-kira judulnya apa ya? Twilight?"

"Terdengar seperti plagiat."

"Ini saja. Kita beri judul…. Human and Ghost"

"Aneh."

"Hmm…. Kalau begitu. Cinta Dua Dunia."

"Terlalu biasa."

"Lalu apa dong…?"

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Ayo pergi, tugas kita sudah selesai." Yoongi pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, aku tahu. Ichiban no Takaramono." Ucap Jimin sambil berjalan mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang.

"Apa itu artinya."

"Hartaku yang paling berharga."

"Hmm…. Bagus. Tidak buruk."

"Haish… Seharusnya aku merekam kejadian tadi agar aku bisa membully Taehyung habis-habisan."

"Kau ini."

"Hehehe… Bercanda."

 **~END~**

 **Jelek? Gak memuaskan? Tau ah, ide author mentok sampe situ doang.**

 **Big Thanks buat yang uda review sebelumnya.**


End file.
